


Romeo Saved Me

by missingpages



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Kyungsoo loves Taylor Swift, but he'll love Jongin's surprise more.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Romeo Saved Me

"Kyungsoo,"

"Baby,"

Jongin scooted closer to him as he inched away.

They argued about it, again.

Kyungsoo really REALLY loves Taylor Swift and would die for her. And everytime Jongin would compare his idol to Ariana Grande about who's really the best, he will really combust most of the time.

But nonetheless, he knew how much his boyfriend loves him.

  
"Jagi..." he whispered at the smaller's lobe and latter shivered.

"Hmp! Hate you,"

"I love you too," he joked.

"Forgive me okay? The tickets can't wait,"

He swifted and looked at Jongin who looks like a koala because of his long legs and limbs caging Kyungsoo's small body.

"Tickets? What tickets?"

"Baekhyun gave me extra two tickets at the plaza, you know? For the yearly christmas concert?"

"Ah, nah it can wait. You know I don't like going out right?"

Jongin moved away and gestured praying hands begging.

"Please? Just this year?"

"Jongin... you know--"

"Taylor cannot wait,"

"TAYLOR? TAYLOR SWIFT?"

  
Kyungsoo's face lighten up happily with his gummy smile that melts Jongin's heart drowning in tears of love. 

Woah.

Jongin nodded slightly, Kyungsoo jumped at him then pulled him for a deep kiss. The sofa deepens as their weight doubled.

They both panted when they released, fresh peppermint cinnamon breaths brushing each others cold christmas skin.

The warmth and love can be felt throught the small and deepest touches, noses colliding. 

Jongin could never ask for more, Kyungsoo is enough. 

  
Just with the thought of him going away, breaks Jongin apart. That is why the right decision and the vital question has to be said and done. 

While at their room, Kyungsoo synced at the Taylor Swift RED album that is playing at the background. Meanwhile Jongin, torn between pressured and excited because the concert is in two days. 

It has to go the way it is planned. 

He looked at himself on their bathroom mirror, practicing his lines. 

Holding his wax as the replica of the engagement ring's box. Slowly he kneeled then recited his words but he spunded hoarse and worst. 

"What the hell?!" breathed in and breathed out.

"Okay, calm down. It will be okay... It will be just fine,"

He hopes so. 

  
Before the day of the concert, the two had the deepest talk that they have never done in 5 years. 

Snuggling within Jongin's hefty body, Kyungsoo rested his head at the crook of Jongin's neck and snaked his hands on his chest. Drawing circles and hearts on his skin with his soft fingertips.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Hmm??"

"You know that I love you the most right? Above everything."

"Yes, and I love you times infinity plus one,"

"Just one?"

"One thousand to infinity and forever!"

Kyungsoo pinched his reddish nose then Jongin scrunched. 

He laughed and climbed atop of his boyfriend. 

"You're the best part of my day and my life. I dont want to lose you Kyungsoo," Jongin's hand cupped his cheek.

"Do you ever see me with you in the future having family?"

  
They've been together for 5 years which started when Jongin met Kyungsoo's sight at the Senior Ball. Kyungsoo's band performed at the prom with his lead, as the other students danced within his rhythm of David Pomeranz' All My Life.

Jongin was just there, standing at the middle of the crowding couples, meeting glances of Kyungsoo's.

It's like in the movies, everything around him gone slow and it's only him and Kyungsoo at the gymnasium.

From that moment he knew.

After the intermission, Jongin wasted no chance and immediately went to Kyungsoo and ask him if he wanted to dance which the smaller willingly agreed.

As the moment within them around is matched with the slow waltz music, Jongin looked at Kyungsoo's drowning eyes.

This is it. 

  
After many dates and popcorns consumed at their movie nights, Kyungsoo finally said yes. 

  
And now they're here planning their tomorrow. 

  
"I want two kids,"

"One boy, one girl?" Kyungsoo nodded, his head inside Jongin's crook of neck.

"They would run around feet thumping loud while I cook our breakfast,"

"Then I will play our theme song, All My Life and we will dance like this,"

Jongin got out of bed and pulled the laughing Kyungsoo then he put both of his arms at Jongin's shoulder and the other placed his on the small waist in front of him.

They did a waltz then the taller turned Kyungsoo around and pulled quickly for a sloppy kiss.

"I really really love you Jongin," he rubbed the tip of his nose to Jongin's, he cooed.

  
The Day

  
Jongin was looking at himself at the cabinet's mirror, he looked handsome on that skin tight jeans and black shirt inside his rugged polo. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face wondering that he's in a 22° cold room.

Breathed in, breathed out. 

"Okay, its gonna be really really fine,"

He wrapped his hand around the small box inside his pocket.

"Jagi! You good?"

"Yeah, coming!"

  
After a 10 minute walk they arrived at the mid crowded plaza, the ticket was received by the staff and they finally got in.

The cold air brushing their skins, Jongin grabbed both of Kyungsoo's hands and put it inside his polo's pockets. He felt something inside his chest, must be his heart swelling for joy because of the sight in front of him. Plush pink cheeks, plump lips he can't get enough of.

I love you.

Promises of forever and drowning on the pool of their love.

I really do.

  
The fissing sound of the microphone from the stage cut his thoughts of, the emcee started talking but the only thing that Jongin only cared about is his.... his what exactly?

He's been thinking about it for so long since they ever happened.

The bass surrounding the venue matched upon his thumping chest, seems like his heart is going to jump out.

Why do he feel anxious?

Oh nothing really, its just that he's....

  
"May I call on stage, Taylor Swift!" 

The crowd gone wild for the main event, he looked beside him and watched his boyfriend jumping and screaming out Taylor's name for joy.

Last Christmas' intro started playing on the background, Kyungsoo grabbed his hands and waved them to the air, he laughed. He's too cute.

After some few tracks from her album, due to the very insistic public demand, Jongin hears a familiar intrumental from a particular song that Kyungsoo's favorite above all.

He thought of something, came up with a silly but sappy plan. 

  
Will it work? 

It has to.

It has to be done now, no need to be anxious.

  
When the instrumental part till the bridge,

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

"Im here, always." he whispered.

Is this in my head, I know what you're thinking

Down to the ground and pulled out the ring and said,

  
"Marry me Kyungsoo you never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know,"

The crowd around them cheered, few people cried and some took a video of the romantic scene.

It's really Romeo Jongin who saved Juliet Kyungsoo's Christmas. 

  
Everyone shouted 'Yes!' 

But Jongin knew with the look from Kyungsoo's eyes, hands covering his agape mouth and beads of tears racing down his snowflaked cheeks.

"BIG YES JONGIN, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

He stood up and meet his boyfriend slash fianceé embracing his small body, turning his face for a deep, warm, passionate kiss.

People went crying and cheering and capturing them but they only thought of themselves, it's their moment.

It's like when they were at the school's gymnasium, young and reckless. The sight around them slowed down.

  
"Can't wait to spend forever with you, I love you Jongin!"

"You're my best gift at every Christmas, I love you the most Kyungsoo"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!???


End file.
